Curiosity and Misunderstandings
by Fifistarfish1998
Summary: Collection of one-shots. I will write requests left in the review section.
1. Count Your Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Leviathan Trilogy. All rights go to Scott Westerfeld.**

Volger woke up knowing it would be a bad day. Just not this bad. But when Aleksandar knocked on his door, it became that bad.

The Count opened his door to the young prince, "Your Highness," he greeted as Alek acknowledged him with a nod.

"Afternoon, Count. We need to speak."

"Indeed. I think it would be wise to distance yourself from that _girl_, before you do something regrettable," Volger said, narrowing his eyes challengingly. Waiting for the inevitable disaster he knew was coming.

"Actually," Volger narrowed his eyes further, "that's why I'm here." Here it comes, Volger thought.

Alek stepped forward and set something on the desk at which Volger was sitting. The scroll case. Volger stared at it in silence.

"Alek, think about what you are doing."

Alek sighed, "I love her, Count."

"What do you know of love? Think about your people! You're giving up an entire country and your title; Everything we worked so hard to secure. And for what? An adolescent romance with a cross-dresser?"

"I'm sorry. I am eternally grateful for everything you have done for me, but that isn't my destiny. I belong with Deryn. My people have surely already found a replacement and will prosper without me," Alek said. "But I won't prosper with them. Not without Deryn."

Volger sighed, fighting a losing argument. "You really love her, don't you?" Alek nodded with a small smile on his face. "And you've obviously inherited your father's weakness and preference for commoners."

The smile vanished.

"Nonetheless, it is your life to do with what you see fit."

Alek's smile returned, "Thank you, Count."

He then turned to leave, stopping only to pick up the scroll case for some peculiar reason.

Volger put his face in his hands. "Mein gotte."

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I felt like this needed to happen.**


	2. Don't Ask Questions

The middy's mess hall was barking_ crowded_. In honor of Midshipman Dylan Sharp's departure from the Leviathan, a celebration of sorts was being held in the dining room. Unfortunately, the room wasn't meant to hold as much of the crew at the same time as it currently was. It had resulted in over-crowding and it was _horrible_. Newkirk was suffocating.

He was sitting across from Dylan, as the seats _beside_ the guest of honor were already occupied by Alek and Count Volger. Alek and Dylan had become even closer over the past month or so then they had been previously. What made it more peculiar was that Alek had given up his thrown for some mysterious reason and was now leaving with Dylan to work at the London Zoological Society.

And now they sat close together, quietly talking to one another without making eye contact. Dylan grabbed his napkin and reached into his jacket almost unperceptively. He quickly scribbled something onto the paper and slyly dropped it into Alek's lap, without anyone but Newkirk noticing. Alek glanced at Dylan in confusion before reading the note. He suddenly flushed bright red and lowered his head as Dylan smirked triumphantly, staring forward. Newkirk would never understand their friendship.

He shook his head before lifting his eyes and saying, "So Alek, why did you give up your throne?"

Alek's head snapped up, halting his conversation with his friend as Dylan snorted. "Subtle, Newkirk."

Alek looked at Dylan in shock of his reaction and cleared his throat, "Why do you ask, Mr. Newkirk?"

"I'm just curious why you would trade an empire for a position cleaning dung out of animal cages," Newkirk replied.

"We-well," Alek stuttered, "I don't really have anything to go back to. I am not in the best of graces with my remaining family nor is it certain I would become emperor if I _did_ go back. I think it would be better to just start fresh somewhere new."

Newkirk nodded, beginning to regret mentioning it, as Dylan just looked at Alek, studying him closely. Alek glanced up and caught his eye, and Newkirk wasn't entirely sure, but he had thought he saw something flash between them. Never before had he witnessed such an intense gaze.

Of course, they quickly looked away from each other before anyone noticed. But Newkirk had noticed. He may not have understood, but he had seen.

Count Volger paused in the middle of his conversation with Dr. Barlow to look at Alek and roll his eyes at his smiling face. Newkirk muffled a laugh, when a crew member called his name from amongst the crowd. He called back and got up to talk to him.

After a while, he made his way back to his seat and found his two friends gone. He turned to Volger and curiously asked, "Where'd Alek and Dylan go?"

The count slowly turned to him and once again rolled his eyes, "I'd rather not know, to be honest." And with that, returned to his conversation with the lady boffin. Newkirk sat down with a baffled expression and decided it best not to ask any further questions.

**A/N:**

**I decided to make this a collection of one-shots, instead of the original set up of each story being individual. It just takes up too much room and the clutter makes me want to scream. Anyway, this will probably be updated pretty frequently as I really enjoy writing and this is good practice. So, I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!**


	3. Some Things Can't Be Helped

Deryn was having a fantastic day. She had woken early that day with a positive feeling about leaving the Leviathan. She would still be a soldier and she would still fly, and best of all, Alek would be by her side the whole time. She wasn't on her own now. She had someone who would constantly be her companion and ally.

Speaking of Alek, she had just caught a glimpse of his auburn hair retreating into the engine room. The _empty_ engine room. Glancing around to make sure no one was there, Deryn swiftly followed him, locking the door behind her. Somehow the daft ex-prince hadn't noticed her, so she quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hello," she said with a smile.

Alek jumped slightly at her close proximity but recovered instantly as he turned around to face her. They were still getting used to their new relationship, reveling in the fact that they could now touch so long as they were careful that they were alone. Unfortunately, the Count was sometimes hard to escape.

Alek had just announced to the man that he was renouncing his claim to the throne. Expectedly, he had not reacted well; Deryn only wished she had been there to watch. It _sounded _barking hilarious, to the point where she had laughed while Alek was recounting the stressful conversation to her.

"Hello," he replied, leaning down the slightest bit to kiss her. Wait. Leaning _down_? Deryn pulled away frowning.

"What's wrong?" Alek asked, sporting a similar expression.

"Why are you leaning down?" she asked, as if it was obvious.

Alek looked at their current stance as if just noticing and said, "I must have gotten taller."

This was strange. Deryn had always been taller than Alek. This wasn't just strange, this was _unacceptable._

"Well, stop it!" Deryn demanded. She was taking it as a personal challenge to her gender that Alek now stood taller than her.

Alek laughed at her voice changing pitch. "I cannot help it!" he said, "No more than you can help-" he suddenly cut off, flushing scarlet.

Deryn narrowed her eyes, "No more than I can help what?"

Alek, avoiding eye contact, gestured slightly to her chest.

"What? What's wrong?" Deryn asked, starting to panic as she looked down at herself.

"Your, um, your chest, or rather your shirt," he explained with a ramble, "It's getting-maybe you should, um-Ugh! Your shirt is protruding!" he finally ground out. "A little."

Deryn blushed slightly, "Oh."

She shook her head, clearing away her embarrassment. She wasn't some daft girl that was afraid of some simple biology being noticed!

"Well, you're right about that," she said regaining her cocky tone, "I can't very well help it. At least we're leaving in a few weeks. You know, more resources to work with."

Alek nodded awkwardly, still burning like a beacon.

Suddenly, Deryn's stomach gave an uncomfortable churn causing her to frown and say, "I'm not feeling great, Alek. I'm going to the middies' mess for some potatoes."

"Are you alright?" he asked, his tone becoming concerned.

"I'm fine, just an ache. Food will help," Deryn smiled reassuringly.

"Very well," Alek said, not quite believing her, but smart enough to know not to argue. "I'll meet you there in a while," he assured her, kissing her cheek lightly before she departed.

Deryn's stomach was really starting to ache. What had she gotten into?

'Oh, no,' she thought, 'it couldn't be _that_. Had it been a month already?' She groaned. Sometimes being a girl really made being a soldier much more difficult than it needed to be. And _men_ complained!

Just then, the siren alerting a practice drill rang. _Of course. _This day was becoming _bloody _horrible; quite literally.

**A/N:**

**The conversation Alek had with Volger is ****_not_**** the same as the one from Count Your Destiny. I can post it if anyone is interested. As for this story, I absolutely believe Deryn would frown upon Alek outgrowing her. Also, physically maturing while disguised as a boy in the military?****_ Bleh!_**** All the extra precautions and pain. Poor Deryn. And, yeah, that last pun was awful.**


	4. Ridiculous Reasoning

He was going to do it. He had been attempting to prepare himself all morning, but now he was finally going to do it. He strode up to the door, fist poised to knock, when doubt struck.

He would be furious! After all they had worked for and he had just given it up. He had flung their combined aspirations into a bloody _river_! What would he say?

On second thought, he knew what he would say. Lowering his fist, the boy began to pace the length of the hallway again. He would tell him that he was a selfish, useless, prince. He would say that he was ashamed of him, that his father would be ashamed of him if he were still around.

A little light shone through his dark, clustered thoughts. Maybe he would understand. Perhaps his reasoning wouldn't be complete rubbish from an outsider's perspective. Maybe...

How could he be _thinking_ this? He loved her! That should be all that mattered. He shouldn't need anyone's approval. But he also didn't want to risk losing the people who had stuck with him when everyone else left. They were his family. They were partially responsible for him meeting her in the first place. He had to do this.

Taking a deep breath, the boy knocked on the ornate, wooden door with a hard fist. He was just _radiating_ false confidence. 'Deep breaths,' he told himself, 'deep breaths.' Who was fooling? He was _gasping_ for breath!

Just as the young man was about to dart from the premises in fear, the heavy door swung open revealing a regal and very mustached man.

The older gentleman narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the terrified face before him. "Alek," he said in a condemning tone. What had he done?

"He-hello, Count," he greeted, trying and failing to appear unaffected by his internal misery.

"What have you done?" Volger demanded, pulling the young prince into the room.

Alek's eyes widened substantially, "What do you mean, what have I done?"

"Do not play with me, boy," he snapped, "I have known you since you were no larger than a misbehaving pup. Now tell me, what have you done?"

Alek considered holding out for as long as possible, but thanks to Volger's perception, that no longer seemed like an option. He shifted from foot to foot anxiously. "I have a question," he finally blurted out. "How would you react if I said I loved Deryn?"

"Who is Deryn?" The Count asked confusedly.

Alek stared at him in shock, "My friend, Dylan." No recognition registered on the older man's face. "The Scottish girl who dressed like a boy to be a soldier," Alek whispered quickly, in fear of any eavesdroppers.

"Oh, yes," Volger said nodding, "_that_ Dylan." He thought for a moment about the young prince's question before saying, "I would remind you not to do anything foolish over your mistaken infatuation for the girl. We don't need any further issues while trying to appoint you as emperor."

Alek had assumed his words would be harsher. Of course what he was saying stung, but he had been prepared for worse.

"That hypothetical question had more to it, did it not?"

Volger was watching Alek's face display each emotion that struck him. He loathed some of them. He knew very well what was coming. The young man was obviously just attempting to delay it for a while.

"Out with it!" Volger snapped at him.

"I will not be returning to Austria with you," Alek said in return. "I have decided to accept a job proposal from Dr. Barlow."

"Where is this job?" Volger asked, his voice on the razor's edge of furious.

Alek swallowed, "At the Zoological Society of London," he paused for a moment before thoughtfully adding, "with Deryn."

"You are giving up your throne," Volger laughed angrily, "to become a zookeeper for a _girl_?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it does not sound like a good enough reason. I assure you that it is!"

Volger took a deep breath to calm his rising temper, "If you insist on doing this, give me your scroll so we are not completely helpless when you realize your dire mistake." At this, Alek's eyes flashed with panic. "You _didn't_," Volger said, mouth falling open.

Alek nodded, unable to voice his fumbling words.

Volger's face was turning bright red; he was fuming! "'If you will excuse me Your Hi-" he groaned. "Goodbye, Alek." With that, the man left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Alek blew out a long breath, calming his rapidly beating heart. Even though he had expected much worse, he was utterly exhausted from this afternoon's events. With any luck, this would be the end of the taxing conversation with the Count, though Alek doubted it would be. With a sigh, Alek took his leave and headed towards his bedchamber. He needed a nap.

* * *

**A/N:**

** I finally got this chapter up! I'm going to be honest, I wasn't busy. I was reading. Next chapter will not take half a month to post, I promise.**


End file.
